DESCRIPTION: In this application for a Mid-Career investigator award, David Goldston, Ph.D., requests support for mentoring of junior faculty, career development and continued research in the area of adolescent suicidal behaviors. A specific mentoring plan is described in which junior faculty will be integrally involved with the candidate's program of research, develop their own independent research projects, and benefit from the proposed consultation during the K-24 period (especially in the areas of treatment development and clinical trials, and interventions with rural and/or minority populations. In the career development plan, consultation and learning experiences are proposed in three areas related to the overall goal of developing translational interventions for suicidal youths: (1) treatment development and clinical trials, (2) relapse prevention and interventions, and (3) treatment with substance abusing and dually diagnosed adolescents. In the research plan, five on-going and planned studies are described including a pilot study of the relapse prevention intervention for suicidal dually diagnosed adolescents.